


Never Enough Luck

by Kiarawolf



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: #bffcomic, #tencent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BFFcomic cast have hit the slopes for the winter break, and decide to play spin the bottle on their first night out... some awkward kisses result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Luck

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Mickey Quinn of http://goknights.tumblr.com/  
> No profit is being made

Never Enough Luck

Kiarawolf

03.03.2015

 

  The bottle’s sticker has been half-pulled off; peeled away to the point where all Vincent can make out is the “Lucky” of “Lucky Monkey.” It’s large, for a wine bottle, and seems to make an inappropriate amount of noise as it spins, round and round and round... But maybe that’s just because everyone is holding their breath, waiting for the neck of the bottle to still, waiting to see who will be at the pointy end.

  Charlie. She smirks like she’s just been announced top of class, and shuffles into the middle of the circle. ‘How about we mix it up a bit,’ she says as Andre, the spinner of the bottle, takes his place next to her. ‘How about whomever gets picked has to roll a dice, and the number on the dice shows how long you have to kiss for?’

  Whistles and hoots of agreement sound out from most of the group, so Bianca stands up, saying ‘I’ve got one in my bag, hold up.’ She hurries out of the room.

  In the lull, Teddy leans a little closer to Vincent. ‘What if I get John,’ he whispers urgently.

  Vincent shrugs. ‘We can just go bed or something, dude.’

  Teddy opens his mouth, looking for all the world like he’s going to agree, but then his eyes meet Vincent’s and something in his expression changes. ‘No,’ he says, adjusting his shirt collar, ‘this is our first night, we should make an effort be a sociable.’

  Vincent has no time to reply because Bianca is back, and everyone is shouting and cheering as she hands the dice to Charlie. Charlie smirks as she rolls, and the dice shows a four.

  The next three couples in the middle don’t have many complaints about being chosen; Charlie’s spin lands on John, and his spin lands on Kamri, who then finds herself inviting Bianca into the middle for a shy two-minute kiss that has half the boys shifting into a different seating position.

  Vincent is just relieved that he hasn’t been included yet. How much longer do he and Teddy have to stay here until it’s acceptable to go to bed? There’s no way he’s playing any longer than necessary, not with Teddy sitting here next to him, quietly pulling on his sleeves, or with Louis shooting him smirks from across the circle… if the bottle sets him up with either of them, Vincent thinks he might…

‘Vincent!’ Teddy nudges him, ‘you’re up.’

  Vincent looks up to find the entire group watching him, the bottle having rolled to a stop with the neck decidedly pointing in his direction. Sheepishly, he shuffles into the middle of the circle and towards Bianca, who is exchanging a smug look with Charlie. He passes her the dice, and then tries to smother his relief when the number one comes up.

  Kissing her is easy. They’ve done it before, so there’s no shyness, just tongue and teasing and lip-pulling familiarity. From the way she’s blushing when Louis calls ‘time’s up! Cut that vile shit out’, Vincent thinks he’s put up a good enough show.

  But then the bottle’s in his hands. He rubs his thumb over the “Lucky” and silently asks it to live up to its name. He sets it spinning and watches it circle, the neck flying past Louis, slowing as it reaches John, crawling past Teddy to finally rest on… Kamri.

  Vincent releases his breath. For some reason, Kamri gives Louis an eye-roll before throwing the dice. A six.

  Despite being far longer, the kiss passes in much the same manner as his one with Charlie; only Kamri, who is far less prone to blushing, decides to give his ass a slap as he turns to go back to his seat.

  Sitting back, he stretches out and smiles. With any luck, he won’t get picked again within the next few rounds, and by then he’ll have played long enough for it to be acceptable for him and Teddy to make their excuses and retreat to their room. All he has to do now is watch a few entreatingly awkward interactions. Indeed, the next victim of the game is Louis, and Vincent finds it quite laudable to watch him pushing down his disgust as he swaps saliva with Kamri.

  But now… Louis has got the bottle, and the looks he is giving Vincent can’t be half a subtle as he thinks they are.

  Louis spins. Vincent’s insides feel like they are running a marathon. The necks turns and turns, creeping towards him despite the fact that his thoughts are desperately pushing it away… and then it points at him for one agonising, terrifying second… and then it wobbles just a little further, and stops.

  On Teddy.

  Did the whole room stop moving or is it just Vincent who’s frozen? He really has no idea. He can feel Teddy moving away from him, shifting into the middle of the circle with his lips pursed tight and his eyes fixed on the wall. Noise must be being made because Vincent can see the shaking of the girl’s shoulders as they giggle, and the slide of Louis’ lips as he says something coy, but none of those sounds are making their way to his brain.

‘You don’t have to do it,’ Vincent finds himself saying, and he doesn’t even realise he’s put his hand on Teddy’s arm until Teddy looks down at his none-too-gentle grip with an aristocratically raised eyebrow.

‘I’m only being sporting,’ Teddy says, and Vincent forces himself to let go.

‘Charlie and I had to do it,’ Kamri sparks up, ‘so why the double standard?’

‘I didn’t mean…’ Vincent tries to defend himself, but he can tell he’s blushing red as a stop-sign and Louis is smirking at him and Teddy’s already settled himself down in the middle of the circle and maybe Vincent should just shut up.

  And watch while Teddy rolls the dice, the tiny cube dropping from his slender fingers and tumbling to the ground… Vincent spots a six, and one, a four… two, the dice finally settles on, and Louis, who has hence far been the time-keeper, passes his watch to Charlie.

  And then he kneels down before Teddy, and flicks a cocky look to Vincent – who feels his guts explode with a rage far feistier than any lust he’s ever felt for the boy – and Louis is leaning down, capturing Teddy’s upraised lips in a closed-eyed victory, and Teddy opens up for him, tilting his head and inviting Louis’ tongue in… And Vincent realises that his eyes are as hot as his cheeks and if he doesn’t get himself under control his eyes are going to…. water.

  He looks away, only to find Kamri staring at him. What is the expression she’s wearing? Sad eyes, small smile… it’s almost like she understands, like she’s pitying him… he turns away before he can puzzle it out.

  The carpet is safe. It’s plain brown in colour, rather thick, and slightly shaggy. He forces himself to study it, trying to focus on each woollen tuft in an effort to block out the sounds coming from directly before him. Lips greeting lips, jeering, cheering, shouts.

  Thankfully, it eventually came to an end, and Vincent can breathe steadily again. Teddy moves back into his place besides Vincent, looking a little flustered but mostly nervous. ‘Vincent,’ he whispers as he picks up the bottle, ‘what if…?’

  John. Vincent throws him a glare, only to find that the other boy is purposely looking away.

  Teddy sets the bottle spinning. As Vincent watches the clear glass turn, he feels a hand covering his own; Teddy’s, clinging on tight behind their backs where no-one can see. The bottle races around the circle once and then slows down. The moment it crawls past John for the second time, clearly now going too slow to make it back to him again, Vincent feels Teddy’s grip relax.

  The bottle keeps going, slowing as it moves past Andre, dragging past Kamri, hesitating on Charlie… and finally wobbling to a stop right before him.

  Teddy’s spin has landed on him.

  The hand covering his own suddenly feels as still and as clammy as the room. Vincent wonders if maybe he could convince the others to let Teddy re-spin… or perhaps he could duck out to the toilet?

  But at the same time he knows he can’t bail from this even if he wanted to. Because the lure of what’s about to happen is too strong. Because what if Teddy closes his eyes for Vincent the way he just did for Louis, what if Teddy opens his mouth and tilts his head and….

  A cough brings him back to reality. Teddy looks slightly amused, and most of the rest of the circle is snickering. ‘You have to roll the dice, silly,’ Teddy reminds him, offering up the little white cube with one hand while tugging his shirt down with the other. When did he move his hand from over Vincent’s?

‘Yeah, sure,’ Vincent says, and picks the dice up without meeting Teddy’s eyes. He tosses it towards the ground.

  _Please be a one_ , his head screams. _Please be a six_ , his heart chants.

  A two. Two minutes of kissing Teddy. He can do that. He is a brilliant kisser, after all, thanks to having practiced with pretty much all the girls present and one of the guys as well... But kissing _Teddy_? Can he manage that without his heart exploding? Without breaking down into snotty sobs in front of all these people? Without becoming… too excited?

  He will have to. Because Teddy is already starting to move into the middle, and the rest of the circle is cheering and sniggering and yelling at him to “get in there!”… So he does. He sits down before Teddy, his legs tucked beneath him. His hands are shaking, so he puts them on his legs and squeezes tight. He just hopes they stay there.

  _Three breaths_ , Vincent tells himself, _just do it after three._

  He breathes in deeply and holds it. _Just imagine he’s Kamri, just close your eyes and try ignore_ _…_ _maybe that way you can act like you’re not into it, like_ _…_ he breathes out.

  Another breath in. _Fuck it,_ Vincent changes his mind, _this may be the only chance you get, you should show him what he’s missing, show him_ _…_

  Teddy’s face looms in his vision, and then suddenly there are lips on his, soft, tentative. _I didn’t even make it to three,_ Vincent thinks. _I’m not ready._

  But ready or not, Teddy has moved forward, shifted himself into Vincent’s personal space, and now everything smells like peppermint.

‘Vincent?’ Teddy whispers the question against his lips, and Vincent can’t control himself after that, can’t hold himself back anymore… he closes his eyes and moves his hands to Teddy’s waist, and he moves his lips slowly, pressing gently and then retreating, and Teddy seems to be responding, greeting him at each advance, so Vincent takes hold of Teddy’s bottom lip and uses his teeth to ever so gently tug…

  And Teddy makes a noise in the back of his throat, tiny and barely there, a half-gasp or a cut-off sigh or maybe just a catch in his voice-box – whatever it is, it hits Vincent straight in the chest.

  The rest of the room is so quiet they may not even be there. Vincent’s certainly forgotten all about them. There is only him and Teddy, only the small connection of their bodies, the soft press of lips and the waist under his hands; he rubs small circles there with the ball of his thumbs, and with his lips he brushes gentle kisses, tilting his head for a better angle.

  He swallows his nerves and opens his mouth slightly, inviting Teddy to take the next step. He feels Teddy shift, tilting his head and opening up and setting Vincent on fire as he slides his tongue in, gliding it along Vincent’s own, and Vincent doesn’t even care about the small, needy moan he hears himself making.

‘Time’s up,’ Louis calls.

‘That was a pretty short two minutes, Louis,’ Kamri comments, her tone scathing.

‘I’m just going off the watch,’ he mutters back.

  Vincent pulls himself away from Teddy, holding in his lungs one last sniff of peppermint. As he draws away, Teddy’s smile breaks through, a secret little scrunch of his nose that Vincent knows from years of experience only graces the Teddy’s face when he is genuinely happy.

  Vincent allows his own grin to break forward, and he knuckles Teddy’s head, messing up the other boy’s hair just to hear the way he laughs. He ignores the way Louis is glaring at the pair of them; indeed, he ignores the catcalls and whistles coming from the group in general.

  As they move back to their seats (Teddy re-arranging his hair), Vincent picks up the wine bottle. He rubs the “Lucky” sticker with his thumb before he sets it spinning. If the bottle is as lucky as it claims it is, then… who knows? It might just land on Teddy again.

  And judging from the way Teddy’s hand is back to holding his – behind their backs, of course – Vincent thinks that, just maybe, Teddy won’t mind a second round.


End file.
